SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU
by HinataYaoi
Summary: Sus planes no podían caer solo por que una chiquilla le dijo unas palabras bonitas a ese rubio, no lo iba a permitir. Para algo tenian que servir los jutsus que había llegado a aprender observando varias peleas.


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bueno, no se, creo que no me gusto mucho como quedo, y espero su opinion al respecto. Es el primer fic que escribo que no contiene humor, ni tampoco yaoi (MILAGRO) pero bueno. Me fue un RETO de verdad y mas aun con los trabajos de la Universidad.

PD: El fic no esta dado en orden cronológico, así que los sucesos de por si no es que estén en el orden en que sucedieron.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Troll

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

"_¿Que me pasa?"_ pensaba Hinata cuando intento realizar un movimiento _"¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde?" _Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía mover ninguna extremidad aunque se esforzara, ni siquiera podía despejar la vista. _"¿Qué hago aquí?"_ Luego de que se dio por vencida en mover su cuerpo observo que estaba viendo a sus compañeros en una parte baja, como si ella estuviera encima de una montaña. Pero luego, si pudiera, tendría los ojos totalmente abiertos al observar a Naruto y a _ella_ entre sus compañeros.

* * *

—Hinata… ¡Gracias!— Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata —Es gracias a que has permanecido a mi lado— Hinata estaba sorprendida, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, esta alegre de hacerle sido de ayuda a Naruto en un momento tan importante

"_La mano de Naruto-kun… es grande… fuerte… y…" _Pensaba Hinata.

—¡Vamos, Hinata!— Dijo Naruto sobresaltándola al sacar su poder y estar en forma Bijuu además de pasarle también del chakra del Kyuubi para recuperarse.

"_Haz que me sienta segura", _Le decía en sus pensamientos.

—¡S-si!—Logro decir.

"_Naruto-kun…" _Era increíble toda la fuerza que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo, podía observar el chakra alrededor de ella. No solo Hinata estaba sorprendida, Madara, Obito y toda la alianza también lo estaban, podían sentirlo, no era el chakra del Kyuubi, era ese modificado.

"_W-wow, Naruto-kun está manejando este chakra…"_

—_KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU—_Grito Naruto haciendo aparecer tres clones los cuales de inmediato se esparcieron por la alianza para pasarles su chakra a todos para que recuperen sus energías. ¡Hasta Chouji volvió a estar gordo!

—Ese mocoso de Naruto… ¿Le está prestando el chakra de Kyuubi a todos?— Dijo Madara, mas para sí mismo que para Obito el cual estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué seguía luchando después de ver a sus compañeros muertos? ¿Cómo era posible? Esa chica… logro que volviera a ser el mismo. Si no fuera por ella…

Hinata se puso en posición de pelea poniendo su brazo derecho extendido esperando contrarrestar el ataque del Juubi.

—_¡HAKKE KUUSHOU!—_ Inmediatamente el brazo del Juubi salió disparado en dirección de una montaña cercana.

"… _¡Esto es… mucho poder!"_

— ¡Hizo eso con tan solo un Kuushou!— Menciono un miembro del clan Hyuuga

—Esa pequeña se volvió muy poderosa después de recibir el poder de Naruto—Dijo Madara con una pequeña sonrisa interesado en el siguiente movimiento que haría su compañero.

* * *

"_NOOOOO, ¿Por qué? ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO" _Gritaba desesperada Hinata en su mente en el momento en que vio cómo su cuerpo era atravesado por un rasengan, viendo como todos veían a Naruto con estupor. Eso no debía suceder, Naruto era el pilar en ese momento, y ahora que había hecho eso ¿Qué esperanzas podían tener los demás shinobis?

Naruto tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, se veía las manos sin creer lo que había hecho, para luego apretar los puños y mirar con furia a _Hinata _quien sonreía satisfecha aun con sangre en la boca, luego dirigió su vista hacia la cabeza del Juubi observando a _Obito _y Madara quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Naruto solo sonrió con tristeza. Lo habían logrado.

— Malditos bastardos — Fue lo último que dijo antes de que los demás ninjas decidieran apresarlo. Bajo la cabeza, no quería ver la cara de los demás. Se había dejado engañar y no había manera de probarlo.

"_Al parecer si estoy muriendo" _Pensaba Hinata mientras veía como Sakura trataba de curarla. Ya se encontraba de nuevo en su cuerpo, no entendía nada, en un momento estaba contrarrestando al Juubi, luego estaba encima de él y ahora se encontraba muriendo. "_Lo siento Naruto-kun, no puedo aclarecer lo que ha sucedido, no puedo hablar" _sus lágrimas caían libremente.

Y su corazón, dejo de latir.

—Parece que estas tan desesperado por _salvar a tus compañeros_ que no te importo pasar por encima de alguno de ellos— Dijo Obito.

Todo ya está acabado.

Habían perdido.

* * *

—Solo debemos acabar con ella, así Naruto caerá definitivamente en la desesperación— Dijo Obito realizando el sello del carnero y luego uniendo los dedos pulgares e índices formando un triángulo.

—Ese no es…— Dijo sorprendido Madara.

—Así es, solo lo tomo prestado de Yamanaka Santa, a veces puede ser interesante observar los diferentes puntos de batalla—Termino haciendo el sello del Ave — _SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU_

Ya en el cuerpo de Hinata, observo la cabeza de Juubi, donde estaba Madara que al parecer le había paralizado su cuerpo. "_Disfrutas haciendo sufrir"_

Luego observo a Naruto y se fue acercando. Aprender tantos jutsus, observar a Orochimaru, investigar ayudaba mucho en situaciones como esa, y que Naruto pudiera sentir el chakra mejor que los demás se lo dejaba aun mas fácil. Solo era acercarse haciendo presente su chacra. Como lo esperaba, Naruto reacciono de inmediato con un rasengan y tarde se dio cuenta de la trampa.

Ya tenia su brazo atravesado en _su _estomago.

Pudo ver satisfecho como se derrumbaba al igual de la alianza. Sonrio.

Antes de que se fuera a morir o que se acercara los ninjas medicos, deshizo el jutsu.

—Me has sorprendido— Dijo Madara en cuanto noto el cambio. —Con esto ya no tendremos problemas, ademas me has dado un gran espectáculo y no tuve que bailar para disfrutarlo.

Obito simplemente asintio y veia aun con seriedad como apresaban a Naruto.

—Parece que estas tan desesperado por _salvar a tus compañeros_ que no te importo pasar por encima de alguno de ellos. — Dijo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En verdad díganme que les pareció. Creo que esto no es lo mio pero bueno. Espero lo hayan disfrutado un poco por lo menos.

Y bueno, no es excusa pero TT_TT creo que mi estrés se ve reflejado en la calidad de este fic.

Comentarios, cirticas, tomatazos son bien recibidos


End file.
